The present invention relates to fluidic spraying devices and particularly to an efficient, inexpensive arrangement for fabricating such devices.
It is now known that fluidic elements, particularly fluidic oscillators, have particular utility as nozzles and spraying devices in general. Examples of this may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,558 and in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 618,208, filed Sept. 30, 1975. When so used, it is important that the fluidic nozzles be suitable for mass production at the lowest possible cost without sacrifice of nozzle operating characteristics.
It is known that a fluidic element can be formed as a series of recesses in an element surface, which recesses are then sealed by a cover surface adhesively secured to the element surface. Supply fluid for such an element is generally received from a passage oriented along the element surface (i.e. in the plane of the element), the passage having its ingress at an edge of the element surface. This type of element is costly to manufacture because of the fabrication step requiring application of adhesive. In addition, location of the ingress at the edge of the element plane results in considerable leakage along the abutting edges of the element and cover surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluidic spray device constructed in a manner which eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluidic spray device which can be quickly and efficiently mass produced and in which the aforementioned leakage problems are eliminated.